El regalo perfeto
by Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai
Summary: SasuNaru / NaruSasu: Una tradición navideña es obsequiar regalos, pero además de ser una tradición es un acto de amor, especialmente cuando la persona que lo recibe no se lo espera. Y es que, en realidad, no tiene ni que ser un regalo muy elaborado o caro, sino debe de ser algo simbólico para la persona.


**Hola a todos los que han llegado a "El regalo perfecto".  
Antes que nada quiero mencionar que este "FanFic" es un regalo para Liz Monge ya que ella ha sido la persona a la cual me ha tocado regalarle en el intercambio navideño del grupo de Facebook "Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu". Liz, espero de todo corazón que hayas pasado una muy feliz navidad en compañía de tus seres queridos. Este regalo es para ti, ojalá que te guste. **

**Felices fiestas a todos. **

**A leer!**

**El regalo perfecto  
**Por: Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai 

El clima álgido era una de las características que acompañaban aquella época del año que a muchos llenaba de genuina ilusión, la llamada temporada navideña. Para los jóvenes estudiantes de la preparatoria _Konohagakure_ solo significaba que les restaban dos semanas antes de las vacaciones navideñas, después de eso serían libres hasta después del día de reyes magos, aprovechando para pasar en familia las fiestas decembrinas.

En cada una de las aulas, los estudiantes conversaban y se ponían de acuerdo para realizar intercambios de obsequios, estos no eran generales, más bien se llevaban a cabo en cada pequeño grupo que existiera en el salón, después de todo resultaba mucho más sencillo poder darle un regalo a un amigo que se conocía de más tiempo que a un compañero de clases del cual muchas veces ni siquiera se sabía dónde vive.

Específicamente en el grupo 2 A, había dos chicos a los cuales nunca invitaban a las actividades en donde se tenía que obsequiar algo, como era precisamente el intercambio navideño, San Valentín o los diferentes festivales que se llevaban a lo largo del año. No obstante, existía una diferencia muy marcada entre ambos jóvenes pues mientras a uno, a pesar de no ser invitado, recibía muchos más regalos que el resto de la clase, el otro, sencillamente era ignorado olímpicamente, nadie lo tomaba en cuenta.

Un muchacho de complexión delgada, sin musculatura visible, de piel acanelada, exótica cabellera rubia y singular color de ojos azul zafiro ocultos bajo unos anteojos, guardaba con especial cuidado sus cosas en la mochila y salía del aula sin hablar con nadie, tratando de pasar desapercibido. Su grupo tenía una hora libre antes de la siguiente clase y aprovecharía para continuar el regalo que estaba haciendo para uno de sus compañeros, estaba seguro que nadie lo molestaría ni lo buscaría, pues desde que se había integrado a esa clase luego de haber llegado de otra escuela ubicada al sur del país no había sido bien recibido, sus compañeros lo molestaban, se reían de él, le quitaban su almuerzo y en algunas ocasiones lo habían golpeado, nada de consideración grave, pero golpes al fin de cuentas.

No entendía con claridad el odio de sus compañeros, solo por ser rubio de ojos azules y el nuevo lo trataban de esa manera tan racista y perversa o al menos, esa era la razón que le habían dado cuando como timidez les preguntaba por qué lo trataban de esa manera. "Aquí no eres bienvenido", repetían cada vez que podían y aunque esas palabras lo herían, decidió aislarse de todos y no hablar con nadie a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Solo había una persona en su clase que no lo molestaba, ni lo insultaba, ni se metía con él, y por extraño que pareciera, ese chico era ni más ni menos el más popular no solo de su clase sino de toda la preparatoria.

Y se sentía atraído por él, no solo por su aspecto físico que era a sus ojos, perfecto. Alto, atlético, cabello oscuro azulado, piel nívea e impresionantes ojos negros, nunca había visto unos ojos tan oscuros como los de ese muchacho. Le llamaba además la atención que, a pesar de tener una actitud apática rayando en lo indiferente que en ocasiones le parecía soberbia, arrogante, altanera y orgullosa era capaz de mantener a raya a las personas que se metían con él y conquistar a más de la mitad de las féminas de la escuela sin dejar de lado a algunos varones que igualmente se sentían seducidos por su persona, él incluido.

Se metió con sigilo al aula de música y cerró la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido. Conocía de antemano en que horario se encontraban vacías las aulas que eran usadas como talleres o clubes de estudio ya que en las horas libres que había dentro de su horario escolar solía refugiarse en esos lugares para evitar cualquier tipo de conflicto o enfrentamiento con alguno de sus compañeros. Se sentó en en una de las bancas más alejadas de la puerta y sacó las cosas que necesitaba para continuar el regalo que le daría a la única persona de su clase que no se metía con él, el menor de la familia Uchiha.

Si bien su postura reflejaba completa indiferencia a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, lo cierto era que era bastante observador y analítico. Para él no pasó inadvertido que, nuevamente el rubio del salón salía durante la hora libre a quién sabe dónde, siempre hacía lo mismo y se imaginaba las razones que lo llevaban a abandonar el aula, aún no entendía por qué sus compañeros veían interesante y hasta entretenido molestarlo al grado de en ocasiones, humillarlo. Él le parecía un sujeto normal, sí, era rubio y de ojos azules, raro para alguien con ascendencia japonesa pero eso no tenía importancia para él, de ahí en más, sabía que el nuevo era inteligente, amable, considerado y para su gusto, bastante tranquilo.

El timbre anunciado el término de la hora de clase se escuchó por toda la escuela, los alumnos tenían exactamente siete minutos entre una clase y otra para prepararse o cambiar de aula en caso de ser necesario, solo para las clases de educación física se les daba doce minutos, para que pudieran cambiarse con el uniforme deportivo. En ese momento el rubio entró a su aula con su mochila en las manos.

¿En dónde te metes Uzumaki? – preguntó Kiba, uno de los primeros en molestar al mencionado – no tuve a quién molestar en mi hora libre – rio con burla.

Con permiso – dijo el chico con tranquilidad, lo que menos quería era iniciar una pelea que sabía que perdería.

Oh si, pasa, pasa – le dijo haciéndose a un lado pero cuando Naruto Uzumaki le dio la espalda el otro aprovechó para aventarlo fuertemente que cayó de frente tirando las cosas que llevaba en su mochila pues no la había cerrado del todo.

Mira qué tenemos aquí – se acercó Lee otro chico de la banda de Kiba que solía molestar a Naruto – pensábamos que eras rarito – comentó con asco – pero esto lo confirma – del suelo recogía una bola de estambre, hilos y un carrete en dónde se encontraba el regalo que el chico estaba haciendo.

Entonces si te gustan las cosas de niñas, Uzumaki – gritó Kiba para que todo el salón lo escuchara. Naruto se había puesto de pie y trataba de quitarle sus cosas a Lee.

Regrésamelas, por favor – dijo completamente apenado pues todos los presentes observaban la escena.

¿O sí no qué? – preguntó Lee riéndose con malicia. Nadie se metía a defender al rubio, algunos se reían otros solo observaban sin decir nada. Kiba caminó hasta Naruto para aventarlo nuevamente provocando que cayera justo al lado de la silla en la que se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha.

Vaya nenaza resultó ser este rubio desabrido ¿Verdad Uchiha? – preguntó Kiba al azabache. Naruto giró su vista al susodicho que lo miró desde arriba sin emoción en su rostro. Se sentía sumamente avergonzado por ser humillado delante del chico que le gustaba y desvió la mirada porque no podía soportar los ojos negros sobre su persona. Sin embargo, el chico más popular de la escuela no participó en las insultos de sus compañeros y simplemente giró su vista a la ventana que estaba a su lado.

¡Más bien rubia oxigenada! – gritó Chouji, el mejor amigo de Kiba y todos los presentes se rieron, menos Sasuke.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – se escuchó la profunda voz del profesor en turno - ¿Qué haces tirado en el suelo Naruto? – preguntó su maestro. Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando una respuesta del rubio. Sabía que si daba una respuesta equivocada iba a tener problemas.

Tropecé, Kakashi sensei – respondió sin darle la cara a su maestro. Los chicos que lo molestaban respiraron aliviados.

Por favor levántate y toma asiento – dijo Kakashi sabiendo que era mentira. Al momento de que el chico se levantó y agarró sus cosas pudo notar que sangraba de la barbilla – Naruto, estás sangrando – el rubio se llevó la mano a la herida y vio su mano, efectivamente era sangre – Uchiha lleva a Uzumaki a la enfermería – indicó el maestro.

Si – dijo con seriedad el mencionado poniéndose de pie.

No es necesario – dijo Naruto – puedo ir solo –

Uchiha te llevará a la enfermería, es una indicación que estoy dando – afirmó el maestro – el resto de la clase tome asiento por favor – dijo mientras dejaba sus cosas en el escritorio – no crean que voy a pasar por alto este incidente, ya fue suficiente de molestar a Naruto ¿Quiere alguien decirme por voluntad propia que fue lo que pasó realmente o todos, a excepción de Uchiha, tendrán un castigo ejemplar? –

Sasuke caminaba rumbo a la enfermería cargando las cosas del rubio que lo seguía por detrás con la mirada baja, ninguno hablaba, aunque en el joven azabache era normal, sin embargo Naruto no sabía de qué podía hablar con aquel muchacho, nunca habían tenido una plática realmente además de que se sentía muy intimidado por ese chico.

¿Te duele? – preguntó Sasuke de pronto.

Si – respondió el rubio.

Debes defenderte – habló el Uchiha.

Jamás podría con tantas personas en mi contra – aclaró el rubio.

Sasuke no dijo nada más, era verdad que muchas personas estaban en contra del rubio y que sería complicado plantarles cara a todos, más teniendo la actitud de Naruto. Llegaron a la enfermería y el azabache entró sin tocar cosa que desconcertó al rubio pues normalmente su compañero solía ser muy educado.

¿Pero que le has hecho a Naruto? – preguntó el médico que atendía aquel lugar.

Él no fue sensei – habló rápido el rubio – solo le han pedido que me acompañe a la enfermería – dijo bajando la mirada.

Sabes que yo no haría esa clase de cosas, imbécil – respondió Sasuke.

¡Uchiha kun! – susurró Naruto asombrado de que su compañero le hablase así al doctor.

Estamos en la escuela y aquí debes de respetarme, Sasuke – regañó el mayor. Naruto los miraba sin entender lo que sucedía ahí – Sasuke es mi hermano menor – le aclaró el galeno como si hubiera leído su mente.

No sabía – dijo el rubio viendo a ambos hermanos, ahora que lo observaba con detenimiento sí que eran bastante parecidos.

¿Otra vez tus compañeros de clase te han molestado? – preguntó el médico.

Si Itachi san – respondió – le he pedido a mis padres que me cambien de escuela, pero mientras no les diga el motivo por el cual me quiero cambiar no piensan hacerlo, creen que es un capricho mío – hasta ese instante el azabache menor comprendió lo mal que lo pasaba el rubio hasta el grado de querer irse de esa escuela.

¿Y por qué no les has dicho nada? ¿Cómo ocultas las heridas físicas que te hacen tus compañeros? – preguntó Itachi.

Sé que si hablo me irá peor – respondió – y hasta este entonces es la primer herida que me hacen visible, les diré que caí –

¿Por qué no cuidas de Naruto, Sasuke? – preguntó de pronto el adulto sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes.

¿Qué? – preguntó su hermano sorprendido.

No es necesario, Itachi san – alegó el rubio apenado – estoy bien –

Es evidente que no – reclamó el doctor – así que creo que sería una buena idea que Sasuke cuide de ti, puedes incluso enseñarle defensa personal como suele enseñarte papá – lo último lo dijo dirigiéndose a su pequeño hermano.

Itachi… -

No quiero ser una molestia, de verdad que estoy bien –

No eres una molestia, ¿Verdad Sasuke? – preguntó obligando a su hermano a contestar.

De acuerdo – suspiró el Uchiha menor – cuidaré de ti – dijo al final.

Uchiha kun… - susurró el rubio sorprendido.

No se hable más, estoy seguro que estando a lado de Sasuke ya nadie te molestará –

A partir de ese momento, la relación entre ambos jóvenes cambió. Un temperamental Sasuke se veía obligado a cuidar de un cohibido Naruto, y no es que le molestase, en realidad le daba igual, se decía mentalmente para convencerse de ello, aunque intuía porque su hermano mayor le había encomendado esa tarea.

Itachi y Naruto hablaban como si llevaran tiempo conociéndose, cosa que le pareció sumamente extraña, ¿Sería acaso que durante las horas libres en las que el rubio desaparecía se iba a refugiar con su hermano?

Kakashi sensei – habló Sasuke llegando a la clase.

Adelante –

Kakashi sensei, el doctor Itachi san me ha solicitado que cuide de Uzumaki kun – habló con seriedad delante de todos los miembros de la clase - ¿Es posible que se cambie de lugar y se siente a mi lado? – sus compañeros estaban anonadados, el chico más popular de la escuela tenía que cuidar de ese fenómeno, además de que iba a permitir que se sentara en su misma mesa de trabajo.

Me parece una buena idea – afirmó el profesor – Naruto, toma tus cosas y siéntate con Sasuke – indicó el peli plateado.

Si – contestó apenado el rubio.

Voy a pedirles que no molesten a Uzumaki – habló Sasuke para su clase – no quiero tener problemas con nadie – ninguno de sus compañeros dijo nada, evidentemente ellos tampoco querían problemas con el chico de cabello negro.

La clase de Kakashi continuó sin ningún contratiempo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Sasuke tenía un compañero de mesa, se sentía extraño pero se percató que el rubio a su lado hacía lo posible por no ser una molestia, pensó que quizás no iba a ser tan complicado convivir con aquel muchacho, que a diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros de clase, parecía bastante tranquilo. Después de una hora, el timbre anunció que la clase había terminado, la siguiente clase era libre por lo que el rubio empezó a guardar todas sus cosas para salir de ahí.

¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Sasuke.

¿Eh? –

Siempre te vas en hora libre – contestó el otro evidenciando que se había percatado de su ausencia, el rubio se sonrojo - ¿A dónde vas? –

Yo… yo… - se acercó más a su compañero para que nadie lo escuchara – me voy a algún salón vacío – susurró. El otro sació su curiosidad de saber si se iba con su hermano o no.

¿Por qué haces eso? – volvió a preguntar el Uchiha.

Para evitarme problemas – respondió el otro dispuesto a levantarse, el otro lo imitó.

Vamos – dijo el pelinegro indicando que lo seguiría.

Naruto no dijo nada, no quería que el chico lo acompañara porque no podía terminar lo que estaba haciendo, pero tampoco podía decirle que no fuera con él, era Uchiha Sasuke después de todo y además estaba cuidando de él. Caminó a paso lento bajo la atenta mirada de todos los que se encontraban en el camino completamente sorprendidos de ver al Uchiha en compañía del Uzumaki. Siguieron en silencio hasta llegar al laboratorio de química que para esa hora estaba vacío.

¿Vienes al laboratorio? –

No siempre, voy a los salones que se encuentren solos dependiendo de la hora – indicó el rubio notando la cara confundida del pelinegro – he aprendido los horarios para no molestar a nadie –

¿Itachi y tú ya se conocían? – preguntó directamente, así como solía ser él.

… si… - respondió sin agregar nada más.

¿Te refugias con él también? –

¿Eh? No claro que no – dijo el rubio – pero es común que vaya a la enfermería cuando los chicos me molestan – aclaró, Sasuke se sintió estúpido al no haber contemplado esa posibilidad, al final de cuentas su hermano era médico – además… Itachi san está… él, bueno… -

Puedes hablar sin preocuparte – dijo de pronto el azabache al notar que el rubio estaba nervioso – no me interesa molestarte – aclaró.

Bueno… no sé si sepas pero, Itachi san está saliendo con…

¿Contigo? – preguntó sorprendido.

¡No! – dijo rápido el otro – él es muy mayor, él sale con mi hermano, Deidara –

¿Qué? –

¡Ay no! – dijo el rubio apenado – pensé que sabías, ahora no sé si metí en problemas a Itachi san –

Si sabía que salía con alguien – dijo el azabache aún sorprendido – pero no sabía que era tu hermano –

Naruto no dijo nada y se sentó en el suelo lo más alejado de la puerta, estaba nervioso de estar solo con el hermano de su cuñado, mismo chico que le gustaba aunque para él solo era un amor platónico, primero porque Sasuke nunca se fijaría en alguien como él y segunda, y la más importante, el mismo Itachi le había dicho que a su hermanito le gustaba cierta chica de cabello rojizo del otro grupo. Cuando escuchó eso, su corazón se rompió y toda remota esperanza había desaparecido.

¿Y solo te quedas sentado sin hacer nada durante toda la hora? –

No – respondió el rubio – en ocasiones leo, juego con mi teléfono móvil o me pongo a dibujar –

¿Dibujas? – preguntó con curiosidad sentado de una de las bancas, el rubio asintió con la cabeza - ¿Puedo ver tus dibujos? –

¿Eh?... bueno, no soy profesional, yo lo hago como pasatiempo, en realidad… -

Solo muéstramelos Naruto – le dijo llamándolo por su nombre de pila, al blondo se le aceleró el corazón. Con extrema lentitud sacó un cuaderno de dibujo forrado de color azul con la imagen de un abanico pai pai rojo y blanco al centro que le pasó al azabache.

¿El símbolo del clan Uchiha? – preguntó alzando la ceja.

Si… es bastante bonito – admitió sonrojado.

Cuando llevas viéndolo toda tu vida deja de ser "bonito" – rió Sasuke con arrogancia.

Pero debes estar orgulloso de tu clan – comentó el rubio – es una familia con mucha historia –

¿Conoces la historia de mi familia? –

Solo sé que es muy conocida – respondió – aunque Itachi san es… mi cuñado, no suelo hablar mucho con él y mi hermano pues habla poco de su relación, son muy reservados los dos – comentó – por eso no sabía que tú eras su hermano –

No es que lo ocultemos, pero seguía menos problemático si lo supieran pocas personas –

Yo no diré nada – dijo Naruto.

Sasuke abrió el cuaderno que tenía en sus manos, el primer dibujo que observó fue el de un zorro, aunque con claras características fantasiosas, como extraños símbolos en el cuerpo y lo más peculiar era que tenía nueve colas, sin embargo era muy bueno. El siguiente dibujo era una serpiente gigante, ocupaba casi toda la hoja, el realismo de los ojos de ese reptil lo sorprendió, vaya que el chico rubio tenía talento para dibujar. La siguiente hoja tenía plasmado un enorme sapo color rojo, con capa y una espalda sobre su lomo.

¿Te gustan los animales? – preguntó Sasuke cuando observó los primeros dibujos.

Esos son seres míticos de antiguas historias japonesas – comentó mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta sentarse en la banca frente a Sasuke – los vi en un libro de historia y me pareció interesante su historia por eso los dibujé –

Al parecer te gusta la historia – afirmó el pelinegro.

Sí, es mi materia favorita – dijo con una sonrisa – este por ejemplo es un samurái – apuntó el siguiente dibujo – no sé si recuerdes el documental que nos puso Iruka sensei en una clase, de ahí lo saqué –

Si, lo recuerdo – dijo mientras observaba el dibujo y pasaba a la siguiente hoja - ¿Un gato?

Es mi gato, Kurama – dijo el rubio – no es un dibujo tan espectacular como los demás, pero mi gato sí que lo es –

Yo también tengo un gato – comentó el azabache – se llama Susanoo –

Si gustas puedo dibujarlo – se ofreció el rubio.

Si consigues acercarte a él… - dijo Sasuke – no le gusta estar cerca de desconocidos - Sonrió de lado, pensó en que era verdad el dicho de que las cosas se parecen a su dueño y que sería interesante tener un dibujo de su mascota, pasó a la siguiente hoja y quedó impactado, el rubio también podía dibujar personas.

Tu hermano y el mío – señaló Naruto – Deidara insistió tanto en que los dibujara, que tuve que acceder, no suelo dibujar personas, creo que mi técnica no es muy buena –

Pues no conozco a tu hermano, pero dibujaste a Itachi muy bien –

¿De verdad lo crees? – preguntó un poco emocionado su compañero.

Si –

Puedo dibujarte a ti si quieres – se ofreció, ocultando que ya en el pasado lo había dibujado, solo que ese cuaderno jamás lo llevaba a la escuela, si alguien lo encontraba o se lo quitaba sería el hazme reír de todos.

No – respondió Sasuke, el rubio se decepcionó, pero debía respetar la decisión del otro, un motivo más para que no conociera la existencia de ese cuaderno.

Sasuke siguió observando el cuaderno de dibujo del rubio, cada uno era bueno, en realidad muy bueno. El rubio se quedó en silencio, ya no le explicaba a su compañero los dibujos pues era evidente de que se trataba cada uno de ellos. Naruto estaba feliz de establecer una conversación amena con su compañero de clase, era la primera vez que platicaban y se notaba que el Uchiha era una buena persona, un tanto serio, callado, taciturno y distante, puede que un poquito arrogante, presuntuoso, soberbio y altanero, pero siempre educado y directo.

El timbre les indicó que la hora libre ya se había terminado, el tiempo pasó volando para Sasuke que aún no había terminado de ver los dibujos ya que en muchos de ellos se quedaba minutos contemplándolos, sin duda alguna ese chico tenía mucho talento.

Sigue la clase de matemáticas – dijo el rubio.

¿Puedo quedármelo para terminar de verlos? – preguntó Sasuke refiriéndose al cuaderno.

Eh… claro… - dijo dudoso el otro – solo que nadie lo vea por favor.

De acuerdo –

Ambos salieron del laboratorio, Sasuke caminaba ligeramente adelante, todos los observaban con rareza, jamás esperaron verlos juntos algún día, pero nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra por temor de hacer enojar al Uchiha, es más, lo compadecían pues le habían impuesto cuidar de ese chico, se preguntaban hasta cuando iba aguantar el azabache.

Llegaron en silencio al salón y se sentaron en su escritorio compartido. El rubio comenzó a sacar su libro y su cuaderno, y una pequeña cajita color negra con naranja que contenía sus plumas, lápices, colores, borradores y sacapuntas. El azabache sonrió de lado, el chico era muy organizado y ordenado con sus cosas, y se veía que las cuidaba mucho.

¿Y se te dan las matemáticas como se te da la historia? – preguntó Sasuke. Naruto lo miró sorprendido, no esperaba que el azabache le hablara delante de los demás, teniendo una reputación que cuidar - ¿Naruto? –

Ah… eh… bueno, se me dificultan un poco, pero por lo general puedo con ellas – respondió y después se acercó a él para preguntar - ¿No te da vergüenza que te vean hablando conmigo? –

No – respondió confundido - ¿Por qué debería? –

Bueno tu reputación… tu fama… -

Esas son tonterías que los demás inventaron de mí – interrumpió

No quiero causar problemas –

No los causas –

¿Uzumaki y Uchiha, se puede saber que hacen en la misma mesa de trabajo? – preguntó el profesor Yamato en cuanto entró a la clase.

Debido a las agresiones que sufre mi compañero Uzumaki, el doctor Itachi san me ha pedido que cuide de él – explicó el azabache de pie – espero que no tenga ningún inconveniente maestro Yamato –

Por el contrario, me parece una buena idea – afirmó el maestro – saquen sus libros y vayan a la página sesenta y siete, vamos a realizar los ejercicios que vienen ahí, tienen cuarenta minutos – indicó – como saben, usar calculadora está prohibido –

Los jóvenes se dispusieron a realizar los ejercicios que su maestro les indicó, algunos lo hacían en silencio otros se apoyaban con algún compañero para comprobar y comparar resultados, cosa a la que no se oponía Yamato sensei, sus alumnos podían hablar en clase siempre y cuando se tratara del tema de la misma.

Naruto y Sasuke realizaban sus ejercicios en completo silencio, para el azabache los ejercicios que les había asignado su profesor no eran nada complicados, menos siendo el campeón nacional de matemáticas por tres años consecutivos, respondió con rapidez haciendo los cálculos de manera mental y observó cómo su compañero usaba una hoja sucia para hacer las operaciones, estaba muy concentrado y no dejaba de hacer muecas intentado responder aquellas pruebas.

¿Tienes problemas con ese ejercicio? – preguntó Sasuke.

Sí, no entiendo esta parte – señaló con un inocente puchero que a Sasuke le pareció… tierno.

¿Tierno? Solo había una cosa en la vida que le parecía tierna y esa era su gato Susanoo, que una persona le pareciera tierna era extrañísimo, pero que Naruto le pareciera tierno era insólito. Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente y se dedicó a explicarle al rubio el problema, el cual lo entendió a la primera, tenía razón al decir que si bien los números no eran su fuerte se ponía defender muy bien. Se ofreció a revisar el resto de los ejercicios y le corrigió un par de ellos.

Naruto volvió a hacer los ejercicios que Sasuke le dijo tenía mal y le pidió que los revisara de nuevo. Ellos estaban tan metidos en su conversación que no notaban que sus compañeros los veían con asombro. Primeramente porque el Uchiha no solía platicar con nadie y mucho menos ayudarlo con los deberes escolares, segundo porque nunca, pero de verdad nunca le habían visto sonreír a otra persona ¿Acaso el chico más popular se había hecho amigo de aquel rubio simplón?

Los he hayan terminado sus ejercicios por favor pasen a dejar su cuaderno para revisarlo – indicó el profesor.

¿Quieres que lleve el tuyo Uchiha kun? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Sasuke – respondió

¿Eh? –

Solo dime Sasuke – indicó el joven – y si, te agradezco que lleves mi cuaderno – se lo pasó y giró su rostro a la ventana ligeramente sonrojado. Le había dado permiso a Naruto para llamarlo por su nombre, pero se decía a sí mismo que era solo porque él, sin saber por qué, se había tomado el atrevimiento de llamarlo "Naruto" desde el principio.

Esa era la última clase del día. El rubio suspiró aliviado, había resultado ser un gran día después de todo. Después del incidente en donde le abrieron la barbilla, nadie se había acercado a molestarlo, se sentía tranquilo con la sola presencia del Uchiha que lo cuidaba, pero ¿Qué pasaría cuando el joven no estuviera con él? Por ejemplo, en ese momento, era la hora de salir. Suspiró y espero que todos sus compañeros salieran, a él le gustaba salir al final para evitar cualquier problema. Acomodó sus lentes y giró su vista hasta su compañero azabache que aún no salía.

¿Hacia dónde vives? – preguntó el peli negro.

En el barrio Asakusa – respondió Naruto.

Yo vivo en Ginza, podemos ir juntos – comentó Sasuke cogiendo su maletín.

¿Vives en Ginza? – preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

Si, ¿Por qué? –

¡Por dios Uchiha kun!, ese es uno de los barrios más exclusivos de Tokio – dijo un poco cohibido.

Te he dicho que me llames Sasuke – ignoró el comentario del otro - ¿Vamos?

Si – en ese momento Naruto se levantó de su asiento y observó que Sasuke se quedaba mirando afuera del salón, giró su vista para ver qué era lo que el chico miraba con atención.

Hubiera preferido no hacerlo. Una linda chica de cabello rojo con anteojos que la hacían parecer más intelectual se encontraba fuera del aula. Suspiró con desanimo, esa chica era la que tenía el corazón del Uchiha, al igual que el suyo, aunque ya estaba resignado a solo ser, una especie de conocido.

Si quieres ir con ella no tengo problema, Sasuke – dijo con timidez.

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó el otro.

Si quieres acompañarla a ella, puedes ir, no te sientas comprometido a acompañarme a casa –

¿Acompañar a quién? – volvió a preguntar confundido.

A Karin –

¿Quién es Karin? –

Karin… la chica del cabello rojo – señaló Naruto.

No sé quién es Karin y no sé de dónde sacas que quiero acompañarla – dijo con seriedad.

Bueno… - no quería decirle que su hermano le había dicho que a él le gustaba – como la observabas con detenimiento –

Observaba a la chica de cabello rosa – comentó con aire molesto.

¿Entonces la que te gusta es Sakura? – preguntó Naruto decepcionado.

Por supuesto que no – respondió Sasuke – esperaba a que no se diera cuenta de que estoy aquí, me molesta mucho –

¿Por qué? –

Está obsesionada conmigo desde la escuela primaria, no me deja en paz y es odioso – dijo - ¿Pensabas que me gusta una de ellas? –

Si – respondió Naruto quería sentirse feliz pero el que no le gustara ninguna de esas chicas significaba que él tenía oportunidad, primero porque era un chico, después porque era un nerd y no tenía nada de atractivo.

No me gusta nadie en este momento ¿Y a ti? – preguntó el Uchiha notando que el rubio se ponía tenso – por tu reacción deduzco que sí, pero es algo muy personal ¿Nos vamos? –

Naruto agradeció que Sasuke no fuera un cotilla que lo presionara en saber quién le gustaba, no sabría qué responder, no era como que pudiera decirle, "me gustas tú"… por su parte el Uchiha se quedó pensativo en sobre quién podría ser la persona que llamaba la atención de ese rubio. Imaginó que se sentiría terriblemente mal si esa persona era una de las de tantas que lo molestaban.

Caminaron hasta el barrio de Naruto, el cual tenía que pasar Sasuke para llegar al suyo, el azabache no lo llevó hasta su casa sino que lo dejó en la esquina de la calle en la que estaba su hogar solo para que Sasuke pudiera seguir directo a su casa por la calle principal de aquel barrio de clase media. Se despidieron y cada uno tomó camino a su casa, mientras que el corazón de Naruto latía con fuerza por haber iniciado una relación de amistad con Sasuke, éste caminaba tranquilo hasta su hogar con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro satisfecho del día que había tenido en la escuela.

Cuando el azabache llegó a su hogar siguió la rutina que siempre hacía, cambiarse de ropa, comer, y hacer su tarea, si le quedaba tiempo sacaba a pasear a su hoski siberiano llamado Sharingan o veía televisión en compañía de su tierno gato color negro Susanoo.

Naruto por su parte llegó encarrilado hasta su habitación para terminar lo que había empezado esa mañana, solo le quedaban dos semanas para poder terminarla a tiempo. Sabía que ese era el regalo perfecto para un chico como Sasuke, que tenía todo el dinero del mundo, pero jamás tendría un regalo hecho con todo el amor del mundo.

Los helados días seguían pasando, cada vez se acercaba más navidad, los jóvenes estudiantes no podían estar más emocionados, incluso había llevado adornos para decorar el aula, estaban a solo dos días de salir de vacaciones y no se verían hasta entrando el año después del festejo del día de reyes.

La particular amistad que había nacido entre el Uchiha menor y el chico rubio Uzumaki Naruto llamaba la atención no solo del alumnado de aquella escuela, algunos maestros también hablaban del acercamiento de esos jóvenes que a simple vista parecían no tener nada en común más sin embargo pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos; el rubio había conseguido hacer hablar a un reservado Sasuke y el azabache había logrado animar a un afligido Naruto.

¿Qué haces en navidad, Sasuke? –

La mayor parte de mi familia se reúne en mi casa – respondió sin mucho ánimo.

Lo dices como si fuera una tragedia –

Es mucha gente la que va a casa – dijo – me irrita que haya tantas personas –

Pero son tu familia – remarcó Naruto.

Precisamente por eso – respondió con una sonrisa socarrona.

En mi casa solo estamos mis padres y mi hermano – relató el rubio – pero la pasamos bien –

El rubio guardó silencio, no sabía cómo le daría su regalo al azabache, lo era cierto que llevaban poco tiempo tratándose, pero hablaban como si llevaran años de amistad muy a su estilo, sin embargo, Naruto no tenía idea de la reacción que tendría su reciente amigo al recibir algo tan… personal, lo peor es que ya solo le quedaban dos días, después de eso, vacaciones…

Ese día no quería ir a la escuela por la simple razón de que lo agobiarían con regalos que no quería aceptar y que terminaba dando a su madre o a Itachi para que los donara o los botara. Pero sería el último día que vería a su nuevo amigo Naruto. Nunca se imaginó que el chico nuevo se convertiría en su amigo, y es que la personalidad tranquila y hasta sumisa de Naruto le agradaban, no era molesto ni detestable como el resto de sus compañeros, además de que no lo idolatraba como los demás.

Nada más llegar al salón de clases, sin que nadie lo molestara, notó que su mesa de trabajo estaba repleta de regalos. Sonrió de lado, todos esos regalos eran para el Uchiha, estaba seguro de ello. A él jamás le darían un obsequio, aunque para él, el mejor regalo que le pudieron dar era ya no molestarlo, aunque solo lo hicieran por el respeto y, a decir verdad, cierto temor que le tenían a Sasuke.

Se sentó en la banca sin mover un solo regalo, solo esperaba que su amigo llegase para poder quitar esos obsequios de encima, se sentía un poco mal de ser ignorado de esa manera pero al menos ahora podía decir que tenía un amigo. En ese momento se escuchó que alguien arrastraba algo por el pasillo, giró su vista hasta la puerta y vio como Sasuke le hacía una señal con la mano para que saliera del aula.

¿Qué pasa Sasuke? – preguntó confundido al ver que su amigo llevaba dos cajas vacías.

Toma una caja y ayúdame a guardar esos regalos – apuntó a los regalos de su mesa de trabajo.

Claro –

Ambos chicos guardaron las bolsas y las cajas de regalo en las cajas que el azabache había llevado, lo hacían en silencio y bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus compañeros, que poco a poco se habían hecho a la idea de que el grandioso y popular Uchiha Sasuke había conseguido en Naruto a un ayudante, un seguidor, un mandadero, porque para ellos, esos dos muchachos no podían ser amigos. Cuando terminaron de guardar todo, Sasuke le pidió a Naruto que lo siguiera.

¿A dónde llevamos esto, Sasuke? –

Con Itachi – dijo con seriedad. Cuando llegaron al consultorio de su hermano, éste no pudo evitar reírse de la situación.

¿Otra vez? – preguntó Itachi.

Siempre es lo mismo – dijo Sasuke con pesar – y la verdad es que no lo entiendo –

Ni yo entiendo como alguien tan cortante, pedante, ególatra y tirano puede ser tan popular – comentó Itachi mirando al cielo fingiendo inocencia.

Itachi… - susurró el mencionado.

¿Y a ti que te han regalado Naruto? – preguntó el mayor.

A mí nunca me dan nada – dijo con tranquilidad – pero me da igual – sonrió.

¿Acaso no le has dado tu regalo, Sasuke? – el menor de los Uchiha se puso más rojo de un tomate y miró con enfado a su hermano mayor, ¿Por qué su hermano tenía que ser un verdadero miserable?

¿Mi… mi… re…regalo? – preguntó el rubio confundido y emocionado.

Eres un idiota, Itachi – le dijo Sasuke enojado, insulto que su hermano ignoró olímpicamente.

Este pequeño detalle es de mi parte – dijo Itachi dándole una bolsa de regalo de color rojo con un moño blanco – aunque tengo que confesar que mi hermanito me ayudo – Sasuke lo volvió a mirar feo - ¿Qué? No me puedo dar el crédito yo solo – le dijo a Sasuke.

Muchísimas gracias – sonrió Naruto como nunca antes lo había visto Sasuke, era una felicidad genuina, los bellos ojos azul zafiro brillaban con mucha intensidad y la sonrisa que les regalaba era contagiosa.

Sasuke… - llamó su hermano. El otro suspiró y de su maletín sacó una caja de regalo envuelta en color naranja con figuras de árbol de navidad en color plata brillante, el moño era color negro. Esa rara combinación de colores que parecían más de Halloween que de navidad la había seleccionado el azabache porque sabía que eran los colores favoritos del rubio, incluso su maletín era de esos dos colores.

Sasuke… - susurró Naruto recibiendo la caja, el azabache menor solo giró su rostro para ocultar el pequeño sonrojo que se asomaba en sus mejillas.

Ya sé que no es navidad, pero espero que pases felices fiestas – dijo el menor de los hermanos.

Te lo agradezco mucho, Sasuke – y sin poder evitarlo el rubio abrazó a su amigo pasando las manos por el cuello del otro, era la primera vez que tenían un contacto tan íntimo, pero la alegría que acompañaba al rubio en ese momento era tan inmensa que nació en el la necesidad de sentir cerca suyo a la persona que lo hacía tan feliz – incluso la envoltura es de mi colores favoritos – dijo aún pegado a él.

Sasuke con cierta timidez correspondió el abrazo de su compañero colocando con temor sus manos sobre la espalda del otro, en ese instante sintió como una sobrecogedora corriente eléctrica recorrió su adolescente cuerpo, se sentía extrañamente placentero abrazar a Naruto, el cuerpo del otro chico era cálido y tenía una aroma encantadoramente agradable. Mientras tanto Itachi solo sonreía feliz de ver a su hermanito en esa situación, pues no esperaba que respondiera tan bien al abrazo del rubio ya que ni con la familia Sasuke se permitía recibir ese tipo de gestos, además de que le llamó la atención lo detallista que había sido su pequeño hermano con los regalos del rubio que hasta había puesto esmerada dedicación en la envoltura de los mismos.

Será mejor que se vayan, las clases no tardan en empezar – dijo Itachi rompiendo la burbuja en la que los jóvenes se encontraban.

Si – dijeron los dos.

En silencio caminaron hasta su aula, Sasuke con su característico semblante serio e indiferente y Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, que no era muy común. Al entrar al salón se sorprendieron de ver al rubio con los regalos en la mano, ¿Alguien le había obsequiado algo? ¿Acaso el Uchiha le había llevado un regalo? No lo creían posible dado la personalidad tan anti social del pelinegro.

Ese día las clases habían transcurrido con normalidad, solo la última hora los profesores se las asignaron para el intercambio de regalos, y cómo había alumnos que regalaban detalles a compañeros de otras clases podían salir del salón para dejarlo. Naruto y Sasuke salieron del aula, no iban a dar obsequios a nadie, pero no querían estar en aquel salón, más el azabache que era asediado por la comunidad femenina de aquella escuela. Caminaron hasta la parte trasera del gimnasio y se sentaron en el pasto cerca de un árbol. Naruto puso sus obsequios, que aún no había abierto a un lado junto con su maletín, Sasuke se dejó el maletín puesto. Hacía frío, pero a ellos no les importaba, había coincidido que a ambos les gustaba ese clima.

Sasuke – llamó Naruto con timidez.

¿Qué pasa? –

Yo también te tengo un regalo – dijo tan rápido que el azabache no le entiendo del todo.

¿Eh? – Naruto se armó de valor y de su maletín sacó una cajita envuelta en color azul marino y un moño blanco.

Que yo… también tengo un obsequio para ti – dijo con la cabeza gacha, y completamente sonrojado.

Naruto… - susurró con asombro - ¿Puedo abrirlo? –

¡No! – dijo rápidamente el otro – es que… bueno… no es la gran cosa… yo… bueno…

¿Quieres ir a mi casa? – preguntó Sasuke de pronto.

¿Eh? –

Itachi invitó a tu hermano a comer con nosotros – dijo el azabache – tú también puedes venir –

¿Seguro que no hay problema? – preguntó el blondo.

Seguro –

Esperaron a que la campana sonara para oficialmente dar inicio a las vacaciones e irse de ese edificio que volverían a ver hasta el siguiente mes. Sasuke no insistió en abrir su regalo, aunque tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo no lo demostraba, Naruto tampoco había abierto los suyos, pero también estaba ansioso de verlos, más el regalo del azabache menor, aunque se preguntaba que había escogido Sasuke para él.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia de los Uchiha, tanto el padre como la madre de Sasuke estaban impresionados por varias cosas, la primera porque su hijo llevaba un amigo a la casa, cosa que nunca había hecho, solo Itachi llevaba de vez en cuando a Deidara, la segunda y más insólita era que su pequeño hijo cargaba en sus manos un obsequio, cosa que tampoco había hecho nunca, pues normalmente éste normalmente se los daba a Itachi para que los donara a algún orfanato y hospital.

Hola cariño – saludó su madre al verlo entrar a la casa.

Hola mamá, él es Naruto – lo presentó sin mucha ceremonia – Naruto ella es mi mamá –

Mucho gusto señora Uchiha – el rubio hizo una reverencia.

El gusto el mío Naruto – se acercó al rubio le depositó un maternal beso en la frente, cosa que hizo sonrojar al blondo.

Buenas tardes – saludó un hombre mayor con amabilidad pero con expresión seria.

Hola papá, te presento a Naruto – dijo – Naruto, él es mi padre –

Encantado señor Uchiha – dijo el blondo haciendo una reverencia, a lo que Fugaku solo sonrió.

Invité a Naruto a comer – dijo Sasuke con una simpleza como si siempre hiciera eso, su mamá abrió los ojos del asombro y no supo que decir.

Nos alegra mucho hijo – su padre fue el que respondió.

¡Oh sí! Qué bueno que hayas aceptado venir Naruto – dijo Mikoto encantada con la idea e conocer a un amigo de su pequeño Sasuke - ¿Y ese regalo, cariño? –

Es un obsequio de Naruto – Sasuke caminó hasta el gigantesco y hermoso árbol de navidad que estaba en una de las esquinas de la sala para dejar su regalo ahí.

Que amable de tu parte – comentó el señor Fugaku.

Al contrario – dijo Naruto – estos obsequios son de Itachi y de Sasuke – dijo con singular alegría.

¿Itachi? – preguntaron sus padres al mismo tiempo.

Él es el hermano menor de Deidara – aclaró Sasuke, sabiendo que sus padres se preguntaban cómo es que conocía a Itachi.

Así que tú eres el pequeño Naru – comentó Mikoto – tu hermano nos ha hablado mucho de ti, pero siempre te menciona como Naru –

Pero por favor, pasa y siéntense la comida ya casi está e Itachi y Dei no tardan en llegar – dijo el hombre indicándole a Naruto donde podía dejar sus cosas.

Los jóvenes se sentaron en la sala y vieron televisión un rato mientras los adultos estaban en la cocina terminado de preparar la comida. Los padres de Sasuke se encontraban muy felices de que su hijo hubiera llevado a alguien a casa, al parecer esos dos se llevaban bien, pues además de su hermano y sus primos no habían visto a su pequeño retoño interactuar con nadie más, sonreían al escuchar la plática que los dos mantenían en la sala. Estaban fascinados cuando escuchaban hablar a su hijo, no sabían que el azabache menor pudiera tener charlas tan amenas y que incluso se permitía bromear y reír con personas que no fueran miembros de familia.

¿Y tú cuando dejarte de creer en Santa clous, Sasuke? – escucharon que el rubio le preguntó a su hijo.

A los cuatro años – respondió.

¿Tan pequeño? – preguntó incrédulo el rubio.

Itachi tuvo la culpa – dijo con simpleza – lo hice enojar con una travesura y su venganza fue cortar mi ilusión de santa, pero se lo agradezco –

¿Por qué? –

Porque hubiera sido vergonzoso creer en santa después de los cuatro años – respondió Sasuke –

Oye, yo creía en él hasta que cumplí ocho – se quejó el rubio, Sasuke solo sonrió.

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y entraron un alto azabache y un rubio de cabellera larga. Saludaron a los adolescentes que estaban en la sala platicando y mirando televisión y se sentaron con ellos en lo que la comida estaba terminada. Platicaron un buen rato hasta que Mikoto los llamó para que se sentaran para comer.

Después de un largo rato en donde ya todos habían comido, Itachi y Deidara se despidieron alegando que irían al centro comercial para hacer unas compras antes de navidad, Mikoto se disponía a limpiar la mesa y lavar los platos sucios, mientras que Fugaku iría al despacho a revisar su correo electrónico, Sasuke le indicó a Naruto que lo siguiera a la sala.

Ya que no nos veremos en navidad, creo que es buena idea abrir nuestros regalos hoy – propuso el azabache –

¿Hoy? – Naruto se puso nervioso.

Tu primero – indicó Sasuke mientras le pasaba sus obsequios al rubio.

Sasuke… podemos abrirlos en privado si quieres – el rubio intentaba que aquello no pasara pues se sentía avergonzado de su regalo.

Pero no quiero – respondió el otro – toma – le pasó el regalo de Itachi primero.

De acuerdo – no le quedaba más que obedecer.

Con sumo cuidado abrió la bolsa encontrándose un gorro para dormir color naranja con forma de cara de gato, el rubio sonrió complacido, ahora entendía porque el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha le había dicho que Sasuke le había ayudado a escoger el regalo. Naruto en una ocasión le había dicho a Sasuke que quería comprarse un gorro de gato, y si era para dormir, mucho mejor. Le hizo feliz saber que recordaba algo así y que había tenido el bello detalle de comprarlo de ese color, pues su gato Kurama era naranja.

Lo recordaste – fue lo que dijo el rubio al ver el gorro y ponérselo mientras sacaba juguetonamente la lengua al azabache.

Se te ve muy bien – soltó Sasuke sin pensar mucho. Cuando reaccionó giró su rostro sonrojado. Mikoto podía escuchar la conversación de los jóvenes desde la cocina, sonría ante la situación, aquellos chicos se gustaban, no podía estar equivocada. Por fin su hijo se había enamorado.

Gracias – le dijo Naruto – ahora abriré el tuyo – comentó sin quitarse el gorro.

Naruto tomó entre sus manos la caja que Sasuke le había obsequiado, estaba nervioso, ridículamente nervioso ante la atenta mirada del azabache. Con delicadeza quitó el moño y los pedazos de cinta y abrió la caja, se sorprendió al ver un hermoso cuaderno forrado con pasta gruesa color negra y con letra cursiva en color dorado su nombre, levantó el cuaderno y debajo de este venía un set de lápices lujosos en color negro que también tenían grabado su nombre con color dorado, al abrir el cuaderno se dio cuenta de que era un block de dibujo con doscientas páginas con una especie de delgado plástico entre cada una de ellas, dicho material servía para proteger los dibujos y evitar que con el paso del tiempo las hojas se mancharan.

¿Te gusta? – preguntó Sasuke.

Esto… es… hermoso… - dijo Naruto completamente emocionado – es perfecto Sasuke, los detalles, el color, lo práctico que es… es maravilloso – no sabía que adjetivo darle a tan fascinante regalo.

Qué bueno que te gustó – dijo satisfecho, había valido la pena aguantar los comentarios maliciosos de su tío Madara, que era dueño de una imprenta, que insistía en saber quién era ese tal Naruto Uzumaki al que le iba a regalar aquel lujoso cuaderno.

Sasuke… - no quería que el azabache abriera su regalo, era algo tan simple.

Es mi turno –

No, no, no – Naruto tomó el regalo de Sasuke y lo alejó de él.

Naruto, por favor, regrésame mi regalo – le dijo Sasuke turbado por la actitud del rubio.

No Sasuke, mejor déjame comprarte otra cosa – pidió el rubio.

No – negó el azabache – yo quiero ese regalo.

Mikoto miraba desde la puerta de la cocina la divertida escena, a pesar de tener diecisiete años parecían unos niños de cinco años, pero entendía un poco a Naruto pues su retoño era un poco… especial y era muy complicado complacerlo con cualquier cosa, ella y su esposo sufrían mucho cuando Sasuke era pequeño pues no sabían qué podían regalarle en navidad e incluso en su cumpleaños, pero si su hijo estaba tan interesado en el regalo de su rubio amigo por algo debía de ser.

Sasuke, ni siquiera sabes que es, te aseguro que el otro que te entregue será mejor – replicó el otro.

No pienso aceptar otro que no sea ese – amenazó el azabache señalando el regalo que el rubio tenía en las manos – así que entrégame mi regalo –

Sasuke… -

Naruto… -

No seas necio – le dijo con seriedad el otro, nunca se había atrevido a insultar al otro, pero tenía que evitar que viera su regalo.

Tú eres el necio – replicó Sasuke – dame mi regalo – y en un descuido el azabache la arrebató la caja de las manos y sonrió triunfante.

¡No lo abras, Sasuke! – suplicó el rubio gritando.

No seas escandaloso, Naruto – le dijo Sasuke – voy a abrir mi regalo, yo no me puse así cuando abriste el mío –

Pero tu regalo es genial – Naruto le dijo bajando la mirada – lamento decepcionarte -

Aún no lo abro, dobe –

¿Dobe? ¿Me has llamado dobe? – preguntó Naruto, más que ofendido estaba sorprendido.

Sí, pero solo porque te estás comportando como uno – dijo con tranquilidad - ¿Por qué no quieres que lo abra?

Porque… porque… porque es algo muy simple –

Pues yo quiero algo simple – respondió Sasuke.

Sasuke… _

El azabache ignoró a su amigo y empezó a abrir la caja con cuidado y con una lentitud que Naruto, agradecía. Se alejó de Sasuke y se tapó la cara con uno de los cojines que estaban en el sillón. Los padres de Sasuke miraban la escena escondidos en la puerta de la cocina, el señor Fugaku había salido de su despacho cuando escuchó el gritó de Naruto "no lo abras, Sasuke" pero al ver que estaba todo bien, se acercó a su mujer para saber qué era lo que pasaba.

Naruto está nervioso porque Sasuke va a abrir el regalo que le dio – dijo su esposa.

Entiendo… - expresó el hombre.

Le ha dicho que mejor le compraría otra cosa, pero tu hijo está empeñado en que quiere ese obsequio – rio la mujer.

Pues ha de estar muy interesado en ese chico para que se comporte así – comentó Fugaku.

¿No te parece que tu hijo se ve muy lindo enamorado? – preguntó su esposa.

Sasuke… él parece un idiota – respondió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro – como todos los Uchiha cuando nos enamoramos – depositó un beso en la frente de su mujer y se retiró a su despacho al ver que todo estaba bien.

Cuando abrió la caja y quitó el papel color azul de encima de su obsequio abrió los ojos con verdadera sorpresa, en ese momento vino a su mente el recuerdo del incidente en la escuela que había dado pie a que ellos se conocieran, aquel incidente en donde Kiba lo aventó y provocó que se lastimara la barbilla, en donde las pertenencias del rubio habían salido de su maletín escolar, pertenencias que correspondían a un kit de costura y lo que parecía un trabajo empezado, cosa de la cual se habían burlado sus compañeros, entonces… Naruto estaba haciendo ese obsequio con sus propias manos para él, incluso mucho antes de que fueran amigos... de pronto empezó a temblar, no sabía por qué, solo sabía que un montón de sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo.

El rubio bajó lentamente el cojín hasta la altura de los ojos para ver porque el azabache no había pronunciado una sola palabra después de varios minutos en silencio. Le sorprendió verlo fijamente dentro de la caja con las manos temblorosas, ¿Tanta había sido su decepción? Se preguntó con tristeza, pero él tenía la culpa por insistir en abrir aquel regalo.

Sasuke yo… -

¿Cómo planeabas darme esto? – preguntó interrumpiendo al rubio.

¿Qué? –

Esto lo estabas haciendo antes de ser mi amigo – dijo sin apartar los ojos de su regalo – lo vi cuando Kiba te tiró al suelo y tus cosas salieron del maletín, explícame por qué, por qué me ibas a dar este obsequio si no me conocías –

Naruto sintió que su corazón se detenía, pero su respiración se volvía agitada, así de contradictoria y caótica se encontraba su mente en esos momentos, recordó el incidente con Kiba pero no esperaba que Sasuke también lo hiciera, para él significaba mucho porque gracias a eso había podido acercarse al azabache. Tenía que pensar qué decirle.

Sasuke… bueno yo… - no sabía qué decirle, pero estaba claro que decirle la verdad no podía –

¿Tú qué Naruto? –

¿Estás molesto, Sasuke? – preguntó al no entender la reacción del azabache – te digo que puedo comprarte otra cosa, regrésame el regalo y mañana te traigo el tuyo… -

No estoy molesto – dijo con seriedad – solo dime por qué ibas a regalarme algo cuando ni siquiera me conocías – levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos.

Yo… bueno… tú, tú eras… tú eras él único que no me molestaba, y pensé que sería buena idea… agradecerte con un… pequeño detalle – no mentía pero tampoco era toda la verdad.

¿Y pensabas dármelo en persona o dejarlo en mi mesa como todos los demás? – cuestionó el azabache.

Para ese entonces aún no pensaba en eso – confesó.

¿Estás consciente de que si no nos hubiéramos conocido y hubieras dejado el regalo en mi mesa jamás lo habría recibido? –

Yo pensé que si te quedabas con los regalos – dijo Naruto – supe que los donabas hasta que te conocí –

Al azabache sacó de la caja una hermosa bufanda tejida color azul marino, la extendió para colocársela y se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver bordado el símbolo del clan Uchiha en una de las orillas, los detalles de dicho emblema eran increíbles, no podía creer que el rubio hubiera hecho algo tan increíble solo para él, en ese momento el emblema de su familia le volvió a parecer "bonito".

Me gusta mucho – dijo de pronto.

¿De verdad? – preguntó Naruto con timidez.

Es perfecta, Naruto – le dijo mientras se acercaba a él – estoy muy agradecido de que hayas trabajado en ella, es un obsequio muy especial – de pronto abrazó al rubio tomándolo por sorpresa.

Su madre junto sus manos cerca de sus labios y sonrió, nunca imaginó ver a su Sasuke tan cariñoso con alguien que no fuera de su familia y ni siquiera con ellos era así, podía darse cuenta que quería mucho a ese muchacho, y estaba feliz de que su hijo lo fuera. Se encaminó a la cocina para darles privacidad, pues ya había visto y escuchado mucho.

Cuando Naruto sintió el abrazo de Sasuke pensó que se iba a derretir en sus brazos, inmediatamente correspondió el gesto mientras ocultaba su cara en el pecho de su amigo que era ligeramente más alto que él. Respiró su aroma y sonrió feliz de que su regalo le hubiera gustado al azabache, en ese abrazo le transmitía su gratitud.

Y pensar que montaste todo un espectáculo para no darme la bufanda – dijo Sasuke sin soltarlo, no quería hacerlo, se sentía cómodo así.

Una bufanda no se compara con tu regalo – le dijo de pronto, entonces el azabache si se separó de él sin quitar sus manos de los hombros del rubio.

Naruto, tú trabajaste en esta bufanda, te llevó horas y estoy seguro de que te esforzaste mucho, ese detalle jamás podrá superar mi regalo comprado – le dijo con sinceridad.

Sasuke… -

El azabache no se quitó la bufanda para nada, poco le importó estar dentro de su casa, él estaba cómodo con esa prenda sobre su níveo cuello. Después de su intercambio de regalos, platicaron, vieron la televisión y jugaron video juegos entre risas y diversión, Mikoto le había hecho galletas y leche con chocolate a Naruto pues conocía tan bien a su hijo que sabía que no le gustaban, para él, un clásico tomate picado con un poco de sal.

Solo cómete una galleta, Sasuke - dijo el rubio

Tú come un tomate –

No me gusta el tomate –

Ni a mí las galletas – replicó el otro.

Pero todo mundo ama las galletas – expresó – más las que son caseras –

Yo no soy todo el mundo –

Y después de una larga y absurda discusión, el azabache acepto comer la dichosa galleta, respiró profundo y abrió la boca esperando el bocado, su rubio amigo colocó la galleta en la boca del otro y Sasuke al morder un bocado no calculó bien y lamió los delgados dedos de Naruto, ambos se estremecieron y el menor no pudo evitar soltar un gemido que no supo distinguir si fue de placer o del susto que le generó sentir la lengua ajena sobre sus dedos.

Naruto, es hora de irnos – de pronto se escuchó la voz de Deidara que llegaba junto con Itachi a la casa de los Uchiha – le dije que mamá que vendría por ti antes de llegar a casa –

Si… - dijo Naruto aun aturdido.

Gracias por el regalo – comentó Sasuke nuevamente mientras Naruto recogía sus cosas.

¡Qué bonita bufanda! – el rubio mayor se acercó a su cuñado para observar aquella prenda – yo también quiero que me hagas una Naru –

Ya sabes que si – le dijo su hermano.

Nos vemos Sasuke – dijo Naruto caminando hasta él para darle un abrazo – que pases feliz navidad –

Feliz navidad – respondió el azabache menor correspondiendo el abrazo. Los Uzumaki se despidieron de la familia Uchiha y se retiraron a su casa.

Aún faltaban algunos días para la navidad y a pesar de que no podían verse por los diversos compromisos familiares, Sasuke y Naruto solían enviarse mensajes a través de su teléfono móvil a diario y sin importar la hora, generalmente era el rubio el que iniciaba las conversaciones, enviando no solo mensajes, sino también audios, fotos y videos de lo que hacía o de las cosas que le pasaban. Habían acordado verse el día después de navidad, Sasuke pasaría por él para ir centro comercial, comer y perder el tiempo.

Lo cierto es que cierto chico de cabello rubio no dejaba de pensar el azabache, en cómo se habían convertido en amigos, en cómo, contra todo pronóstico habían congeniado tan perfectamente que parecía llevaban años de amistad y no apenas algunas semanas, pensaba en las conversaciones, en los momentos divertidos, en los ratos serios, las veces que discutían debido a sus diferencias ideológicas que más que contradecirse se completaban, en las ocasiones que había tenido la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de Sasuke que disfrutaba de su calidez y de su particular aroma masculino, pero lo que estaba más presente en sus pensamientos y también en sus sueños, era la vez que su amigo había lamido, accidentalmente, sus dedos. Esa noche había llegado a casa, le había enseñado a su padres y hermano los obsequios que los Uchiha le habían dado y subió a su recámara tirándose a la cama con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, había sido la sensación más extraordinaria que había experimentado en su joven viva.

Recordaba cómo había llevado esos dedos a sus labios recordando el momento. En ese instante no dijeron nada y solo se miraron a los ojos, no supo describir cómo lo observaba su amigo, pero notaba que su respiración se había acelerado un poco, supo que él se había perdido en su mundo cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano llamándolo y no supo en qué momento había llegado o si llevaba mucho tiempo ahí pues los ojos de Sasuke lo invitaban a perderse en ellos.

El día de navidad había llegado; a la residencia de los Uchiha llegaban miembros del clan para pasar esa emotiva celebración en familia, pues a pesar de ser un linaje bastante numeroso, eran muy unidos. Lo cierto es que, el más joven de todos, Sasuke, no se lo estaba pasando bien en esos momentos, en realidad nunca lo hacía porque su parientes se entretenían haciendo comentarios sobre su persona molestándolo bastante, y aunque sabía que solo eran bromas, se cansaba de que siempre fueran dirigidas a él, además estaba el hecho de que casi no había charlado con su mejor amigo porque éste estaba ocupado ayudando a sus padres con los preparativos de la cena. Estuvo tentado en pedirle que lo invitara a su casa, pero no se atrevió pues la familia Uzumaki solía pasarlo en familia, y él no era de la familia.

Se sentó en el sillón de la sala y contempló el árbol de navidad, sus ojos se concentraron en el patrón de luces que se prendían y apagaban cada cierto tiempo, sin embargo, aunque sus preciosos ojos ónix se enfocaban en dichos foquitos, su mente se encontraba en el momento que chupó los dedos del rubio, había sido un momento tan irreal que no supo si había disfrutado el sabor de la galleta o de los dedos de su amigo, algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que era lo segundo, porque al día siguiente intentó comer una galleta y la botó a la basura, ni el chocolate ni las cosas dulces le agradaban.

Recordaba el rostro del rubio cuando al sentir su lengua en sus finos dedos soltó un gemido, había sido un sonido muy agradable y extrañamente se sintió orgulloso de haber sido él, el causante de dicho suspiro. Se miraron a los ojos cómo intentando descifrar que pasaba ahí, pero él lo supo de inmediato, le gustaba a Naruto.

Cariño – lo llamó su madre sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¿Puedes venir un momento? – la siguió hasta el recibidor en donde no había nadie, miró confundido a la mujer que le dio la vida cuando esta le pasó su chaqueta y su adorada bufanda – ve con Naruto – soltó.

¿Qué? –

Que vayas a la casa de Naruto –

¿Pasa algo? –

Solo quiero que vayas a pasar navidad en casa de tu amigo – le dijo su madre – es obvio que no te diviertes aquí, y estoy segura de que Naruto estará encantado de recibirte –

Pero… -

No te preocupes, yo te cubro – le guiñó el ojo y le colocó la chaqueta y la bufanda y le dio un beso en la frente – y no olvides decirle a Naruto que lo quieres mucho –

¡Mamá! –

Ya vete que luego llegarás muy tarde – lo sacó de la casa y cerró la puerta.

Sasuke miró la puerta confundido, no podía creer que lo habían echado de su casa, sin embargo obedeció y caminó a paso rápido, y aunque su madre lo había prácticamente corrido de su propio hogar, lo cierto es que se sentía entusiasmado de poder ir a casa de Naruto. Desde su casa se hacían cerca de veinte minutos caminando a la casa del rubio, y conforme avanzaba empezaba a sentir nervios, o al menos eso creía él que eran los nervios, antes no los había experimentado, pero si sentir hormigueos en el estómago, que su respiración se volvía más irregular, y que sus manos sudaran sin razón aparente, entonces sí, estaba nervioso.

Las calles prácticamente estaban vacías debido a la fecha, se preguntaba qué le iba a decir al rubio por presentarse ahí, ¿Y si mejor se regresaba a su casa? Levantó la vista y se sorprendió de verse ya fuera de la casa de su amigo, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que sus pies lo llevaron casi en automático a ese lugar.

Ya vamos a cenar, Naruto – le dijo su padre – deja ese celular.

Solo quiero enviarle un mensaje a Sasuke – respondió el chico. Su padre sonrió y suspiró, sabía que ese chico era el único amigo de su hijo y que era muy importante para él, por eso no le dijo nada.

No tardes mucho – contestó su papá.

No, solo le desearé felices fiestas –

Minato Uzumaki ayudó a su esposa a poner la mesa y a servir los platos, mientras sus dos rubios hijos se sentaban a la mesa. Kushina, la esposa de Minato llevaba a la mesa los platos con los complementos para el platillo principal mientras observaba como sus retoños conversaban animadamente con su padre, sin embargo para ella no pasaba desapercibido que su hijo menor no dejaba de mirar su celular con insistencia. Sonrió al saber la razón. En ese instante el timbre sonó y llamó la atención de todos.

Yo iré – indicó el hombre mayor con una sonrisa. Al abrir la puerta un chico alto, delgado, con cabellera negra y ojos del mismo color estaba ahí.

Buenas noches, soy Uchiha Sasuke – dijo con determinación - ¿Está Naruto?

Hola Sasuke - saludó el hombre con entusiasmo – soy Uzumaki Minato, el padre de Naruto, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerte pero Naruto me ha hablado mucho de ti –

Es un placer, señor – dijo algo cohibido, nadie que lo conociera se lo hubiera imaginado así.

¿Pero qué haces aquí? – preguntó extrañado el padre de su amigo, no por la hora, sino por la fecha de que trataba.

Yo… -

Mientras tanto en la mesa, Deidara y Naruto platicaban de cómo quería el mayor de los hermanos una bufanda y un gorro hechos por su hermano menor, en eso vieron que su padre venía acompañado de otra persona.

¡Sasuke! – gritó sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Familia, Sasuke será nuestro invitado a la cena de navideña – indicó Minato con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver como a su Naruto se le iluminó el rostro al ver a su amigo ahí.

¿Tú eres Sasuke? – preguntó Kushina dejando todo en la mesa – Que gusto que hayas venido, pero pasa, pasa, por favor toma asiento, Naruto no me dijo que vendrías, es un placer conocerte – hablaba tan rápido que el azabache pensó que se iba a quedar sin aliento.

Yo no sabía que iba a venir – comentó el rubio menor.

Eso no importa – dijo Minato – Naruto, por favor pon otro lugar para Sasuke –

Si – el susodicho se levantó muy emocionado de pasar la cena en compañía de su amigo.

Disculpen las molestias – dijo Sasuke – yo solo venía a platicar con Naruto –

¿Platicar? – preguntó Deidara de forma pícara – pero si mañana tienen una cita, ¿O venías a cancelar? –

¿Cita? Eh, eh no, no, no – Sasuke estaba nervioso, y no sabía cómo actuar –

Naruto llegó a la mesa y colocó los utensilios necesarios para que su amigo pudiera servirse la cena. El azabache le sonrió y miró todo lo que había en la mesa, sin duda era mucha comida para cuatro personas y sintió aliviado al saber que nadie se iba a quedar sin comer por su inesperada visita.

Durante la cena charlaban amenamente, la mayor parte de los cuestionamientos iban dirigidos hacía el chico de cabello negro, pues la familia del rubio estaba interesada en conocer al mejor amigo de su hijo. Fue de ese manera que Sasuke empezaba a sentirse mucho más relajado y platicaba con mayor soltura, la familia Uzumaki era muy unida y muy cálida y se sentía muy cómodo con ellos.

Después de cenar, todos fueron a sentarse a la sala para seguir conversando, los padres de Naruto platicaban anécdotas del pequeño rubio a su amigo provocando risas, sonrojos y bromas por parte de todos, hasta el azabache se permitió hacer un par de comentarios graciosos provocando risas a los padres y hermanos del blondo mientras su amigo inflaba los cachetes haciendo pucheros, estaba resultando una maravillosa velada.

¿Te quedas a dormir Sasuke? – preguntó Kushina – de todos modos ya casi es media noche y es peligroso que te vayas solo a casa –

Llamaré a mis padres – respondió el azabache levantándose del sillón hablar por teléfono. Naruto estaba entre nervioso y feliz, era la primera vez que uno de sus amigos se quedaba en casa a dormir, y ese amigo, era Sasuke.

Hola cielo, ¿Cómo lo estás pasando? – preguntó Mikoto.

Bien, mamá – respondió - ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir en casa de Naruto? –

Si mi amor, es tarde y no creo que nadie quiera ir a recogerte – le dijo su madre – tu padre y tus tíos han empezado a beber y ya sabes cómo se ponen –

¿Acaso ya inició la noche de karaoke? – preguntó Sasuke sintiendo lástima por su madre de tener que aguantar aquellos hombres de apellido Uchiha.

Si, y tu tío Madara no suelta el micrófono – respondió la mujer entre risas.

Oye, mamá… gracias – dijo Sasuke y Mikoto supo que no se refería al permiso de quedarse a dormir –

Por nada mi cielo – le dijo con amor – mañana nos llamas para ir por ti – le dijo – feliz navidad, Sasuke –

Feliz navidad mamá –

El azabache colgó el teléfono y lo observó por unos segundos, si bien el regalo que su madre le había comprado se encontraba debajo del árbol de navidad que estaba en la sala de su casa, su progenitora esa noche le había obsequiado algo que quizás le agradecería por siempre, pasar la navidad con Naruto. Y ese para él, era el regalo perfecto.

¿Y bien? – preguntó Naruto que se puso a un lado de él.

No hay problema, me quedo –

¡Qué bien! – gritó Naruto y lo abrazó, inmediatamente el azabache correspondió ese abrazo, recordó las palabras que su madre le dijo antes de salir de casa – Naruto… te quiero mucho – dijo emocionado y avergonzado al oído del rubio que se sorprendió por las palabras de su amigo que se quedó estático –

¡La hora de los abrazos! – saltó Deidara abrazando a los dos jóvenes sin hacer un solo comentario de porqué estaban en esa posición.

¡Abrazos de oso! – se acercó Kushina a los chicos para unirse en ese abrazo.

¡Allá voy! – gritó Minato aplastando a todos.

Naruto y Sasuke eran los más sofocados y pedían a gritos piedad para sus pobres pulmones, después de un rato, solo ellos se quedaron en la sala conversando al calor del fuego de la chimenea que se encontraba frente a ellos, se habían sentado en la alfombra mientras conversaban amenamente, y no se dieron cuenta cuando los demás los dejaron solos.

Ha sido una linda velada – dijo Sasuke de pronto.

¿Por qué viniste Sasuke? – preguntó el rubio, había querido preguntarle desde que llegó.

Mi madre me dio permiso de venir – eso no respondía la duda del rubio.

Sí, pero… -

Solo quería pasar la navidad contigo – interrumpió.

Sasuke… - susurró – hace un momento me dijiste que me querías mucho… -

Te quiero mucho Naruto – repitió – y sé que tú también me quieres – le dijo con seguridad.

¿Eh? –

Quiero que me digas la verdadera razón para regalarme esta bufanda hecha por ti –

¿La verdadera razón? – repitió Naruto con timidez.

No lo hiciste por agradecimiento a que no te molestase – Sasuke giró su vista para verlo, todo ese tiempo había estado mirando al fuego de la chimenea.

Sasuke… -

¿Yo te gusto, Naruto? – la pregunta fue directa.

… si… - fue la sutil respuesta pronunciada débilmente después de varios minutos de silencio.

Pero no cómo amigo, ¿Verdad? –

No como amigo… - confirmó el rubio mirando al suelo.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, Sasuke miraba al rubio y Naruto tenía su mirada fija en el suelo. La seguridad con la que su amigo azabache hablaba acerca de sus sentimientos le asustaba, ¿Desde cuándo sabía que estaba enamorado de él? sintió miedo, por eso no se atrevía a mirar al chico que estaba a su lado.

Mírame, Naruto – pidió Sasuke.

No puedo – respondió.

Claro que puedes – replicó el peli negro – mírame.

No, Sasuke – dijo – no quiero mirarte… yo… tú has sido mi único amigo, desde siempre me han discriminado por ser rubio y usar lentes, por ser un nerd y demás cosas que nunca he entendido porque les molesta – decía muy triste – a la fuerza te hicieron juntarte conmigo para que me cuidaras, ¡Qué patético! – exclamó dolido – sin embargo, después de un tiempo nos dimos cuenta que aunque parecemos ser muy diferentes, en realidad somos más parecidos de lo que nosotros mismos pensábamos, lo cierto es que… - hizo una pausa – tú ya me gustabas de antes, de antes de hacernos amigos, pero ahora que lo somos, yo no quiero perder ese lazo – dijo Naruto con profunda tristeza – sé que mi amor no es correspondido, por eso, quiero que olvides mis sentimientos por ti y que sigamos siendo amigos, por favor, no te quiero perder –

¿No correspondido? – preguntó Sasuke. El rubio suspiró resignado.

Itachi me dijo que te gustaba Karin y aunque una vez me dijiste que no sabías quién era, lo cierto es que yo… he visto como la observas –

Espera, espera – Sasuke lo detuvo - ¿Quién demonios es esa Karin? –

¡La chica pelirroja que siempre observas! – gritó Naruto un poco desesperado, sabía que Sasuke si sabía de qué chica hablaba.

Oye, no te equivoques Naruto – se defendió el azabache – desde que entraste a la escuela, solo he tenido ojos para ti – confesó

¿Qué dices? – preguntó Naruto y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más.

No sé por qué, pero desde que llegaste a la escuela llamaste mi atención, quizás tu apariencia tenía algo que ver, no lo sé realmente – Sasuke suspiró – no sabes cómo me arrepiento por no haberte defendido antes, pero, a mi defensa tengo que decir que no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que te asustaras, por eso cuando me pidieron que te llevara a la enfermería no lo dude, y bueno tampoco es que Itachi me obligara a cuidarte –

¿No lo hizo? –

No sé porque demonios te dijo que me gustaba esa tal Karin, y no sé tampoco porque insistes en que me la paso observándole, pero… Itachi… Itachi es mucho más observador de lo que parece y se había dado cuenta de que, yo quería acercarme a ti –

¿Por qué alguien tan popular y atractivo quería acercarse a mí? –

Te digo que desde que llegaste llamaste mi atención, en ese tiempo no sabía por qué, o quizás si sabía pero no lo había aceptado… -

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó el rubio confundido.

También me gustas, Naruto – confesó mirándolo a los ojos. Sonrió al ver sorpresa en los ojos azules.

Sasuke… -

Eres un chico muy lindo –

¿Lindo? –

Eres hermoso, Naruto – Sasuke colocó una mano en su mejilla sonrojada y lentamente se fue acercando al rubio - ¿Puedo? – preguntó antes de llegar a sus labios, el rubio solo asintió sin entender realmente a que se refería con aquella pregunta pero dispuesto en confiar a ciegas en su amigo.

El azabache unió lentamente sus labios rozando con delicadeza la suave piel de la boca del rubio, ese íntimo gesto lo repitió un par de veces, era un sutil toque completamente casto que permitía a sus alientos reconocerse, sus respiraciones trataban de sincronizarse anticipándose a que poco a poco ese gesto se iba a profundizar, pero primero querían tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para recorrer el milímetro de su boca.

Sasuke tomó entre sus labios la parte superior de la boca ajena para iniciar con un beso mucho más explorador y provocativo, chupaba con avidez y grababa en su memoria el delicioso sabor que se desprendía de aquella boca que en segundos se estaba volviendo una encantadora adicción. Deslizó con inédita pasión su mano hasta enredar sus largos y finos dedos en la cabellera rubia que adornaba la nuca, se sintió satisfecho cuando el cuerpo del rubio se estremeció ante aquella caricia.

El mayor acercó más su cuerpo al de Naruto siendo recibido con un cálido abrazo que cubrió su cuello mientras unas manos de piel canela se fundían con su negruzca cabellera. Dio unos pequeños mordiscos a aquellos labios que provocaron que se entreabrieran soltando un delicado y adorable gemido por parte del rubio. Introdujo su lengua y se adueñó de ellos reclamándolos como suyos, los acarició, los saboreó, y paseo su lengua en el interior del otro como si degustara un helado en una tarde calurosa de verano.

Sasuke se separó un poco solo para ver los fascinantes ojos azul zafiro observarlo con anhelo, le regaló una sonrisa y sin perder el tiempo volvió a besarlo, sus lenguas volvían a jugar juntas degustándose entre ellas y brindando a sus dueños nuevas y placenteras sensaciones a lo largo de su anatomía. Comenzaban a sentir una ansiedad agradable en sus vientres, un travieso cosquilleo que se iría derramando por todo su cuerpo que les empezaba a nublar la razón donde lo único que podían percibir era el calor que desprendía el cuerpo ajeno a través de las cándidas caricias que sus manos brindaban con fervor en el cuerpo contrario.

Sasuke… - susurró Naruto – te quiero…

Te quiero Naruto… - respondió el otro sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Esta es la mejor navidad de mi vida – dijo sonriente el chico rubio.

Y el mejor regalo ha sido pasarla a tu lado – completó el azabache.

_**Quince años después…**_

Papá ¿Cuál ha sido el mejor regalo que te dio Santa? – preguntó un pequeño niño de cuatro años que abría con inmensa felicidad los obsequios que le había traído un amable viejito regordete envuelto en un traje rojo.

Pasar la navidad con tu papi – respondió sin dudar un hombre de treinta y dos años y cabellera negra que estaba sentado con las piernas dobladas en la alfombra de la sala de su hogar.

¡Pero ahora sigue dormido! – el pequeño se quejó pero no dejaba de quitarle la envoltura a sus obsequios.

Menma, cariño – habló Sasuke para llamar su atención – son las cuatro de la mañana, a esta hora todos duermen –

Tú no… -

Yo lo estaba hasta que fuiste a despertarme – regañó.

Pero es que Santa ya había dejado mis juguetes en el árbol –

Pudiste abrirlos en la mañana –

¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? – un rubio llegaba a la sala con cara somnolienta.

¡Papi! – gritó el niño feliz al ver a su otro padre - ¡Mira todos los juguetes que me trajo Santa! -

Cielo, pero es muy temprano aún, deberías estar dormido –

Pero es que Santa ya había llegado – repitió el niño - ¿Cuál fue el mejor trabajo que te dio Santa? – preguntó esta vez a su padre rubio y volviendo a la tarea de ver sus regalos.

Pasar la navidad con tu papi – Naruto se acercó a su esposo y se sentó a un lado de él mientras entrelazaban sus manos.

¡Ja!, papá dijo lo mismo – rió el pequeño.

Los esposos se voltearon a ver y se dedicaron una sonrisa. Sasuke acarició la mejilla de su marido y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios.

Tú eres mi regalo perfecto, te amo – pronunció Sasuke con tanto amor que conmovió a Naruto.

Vaya… y yo que pensaba darte esto – el rubio sonrió y le extendió un papel doblado por la mitad. Sasuke lo tomó extrañado y lo leyó con detenimiento. Al saber de qué se trataba giró rápidamente su vista a su esposo.

¿De verdad? – preguntó con una sonrisa y con gran emoción. El rubio solo asintió.

Sasuke se incorporó y le dio la mano a Naruto para que también se levantara y poder abrazarlo y besar su rostro depositando pequeños y dulces besos.

Gracias, mi amor, muchas gracias – le dijo – no sabes lo feliz que me haces –

Sasuke… mi amor – el rubio sonreía por la reacción de su esposo.

¿Qué te regaló papi? – preguntó Menma viendo a su papá de cabello negro agradecía a su papi por la hoja de papel que le dio.

Ten – le dijo Sasuke a su pequeño retoño.

¿Un papel? – el niño lo miró extrañado.

Un nuevo hermanito – la sonrisa de Sasuke no podía ser más satisfactoria. Nada podía compararse con ese regalo… era para él, el regalo perfecto.

**FIN – **

**FIN **

**Bueno, que haya sido una navidad hermosa para todos ustedes. **

**Liz Monge, espero que te haya gustado tu regalo.**

**¡Felices fiestas!**

**Recuerden que se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios, pero me reservaré de responder ofensas e insultos. **

**¡Hasta la próxima historia!**


End file.
